Prosniperschlump2006
Note: This is an true creepypasta about an entity known as "Prosniperschlump2006" It was a damp gloomy evening, like many others. I just finished pouring hot water into my mug, dipping the little sank of chopped dried tea leaves, watching it slowly sink into the transparent liquid, colouring it with melodies tones of dark orange, soon to relieve my sore throat - which was why i opted out from the joyful history trip to Konzetration Auschwitz, with the rest of my family. I stayed alone on our house - an imposting centuries old structure, now, some would say, looking a bit dark, sinister even, as the sunlight was gradually withdrawing from our hemisphere. Not me. I lived there all my life and was prepared for a night full of fun and quality entertainment, playing the splendid games of Roblox, truly, the best place for a gamer to possibly be at, if a gamer happens to have very bland tastes and limited views. Fortunately, that was my case. I sat down, opened up the website, anticipating a delightful fresh breeze of adopt a cute baby places, murder games and fnaf roleplays, as always, and i was not dissapointed. This would truly be a marvelous time, was it not for the dreadful message in my inbox. It said "DONT PLAY MY GAME! I CANT SLEEP I FEEL ITS ALREADY INSIDE THE HOUSE IT ALWAYS WAS! HELP DONT PLAY MY GAME" IN FULL CAPS. At first i regarded it as one of these stupid spam messages that are designed to attract curious Pewdiepie loving dimwits to your game without the need to spend a single ticket in the on-site advertising system, but then - the name was familiar. Prosniperschlump2006 was infact one of my best friends who i considered to be an intellectually superior being with a solid sense of morality, who would side to such practices. Something felt off. Maybe he suffered a brain injury or converted to an unspecified religous sect. I was baffled. I went see the profile only to find out all of his stuff, including hats, clothing, badges and favorite games was removed, the blurb changed only to a cryptic text said: You are guility. It is too late for you now. The game itself looked strange - the title was very vague, no description, the thumbnail could be described as extraordinary at best, displayed some assorted dots, with what seemed to be ketchup spilled all over them. I figured my friend went to great lenghts to decieve me, voluntarily deleting all his virtual items just to get a cheap laugh from pranking me, and i would none of that. So I did what seemed as the most reasonable course of action. I went and played the game. It turned out to be the biggest and most tragic mistake of my short life, that is, if you don't count unintentionally attendening the after party of a queer festival last year. The game seemed dark at first. Nothing but my handsome virtual lego character, staring at the dark, dense emptiness which the game presented in a visually unattractive manner. I could not help but rate rather poorly. I was convinced it was all just a stupid joke - but then, I've heard it. A strange subtle noise, like leaves rustling in the autumn wind. I thought, a glitch - static, perhaps, but it didn't take long for the sound to escalate, growing louder and clearer. It sounded like whispers, distorted malformed whispers, successfully chipping away bits of my stoicism. Before I could react, two radiant spots appeared on my screen, and the voice roared "WELCOME TO MY REALM, NEFARIOUSBARF69" "Who are you?" - I replied, my voice sure as always "WHO AM I? YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION" "Mom...?" "NO YOU IDIOT IT'S ME PROSNIPERSCHLUMP2006" "What happened to" with that, the screen cut to black, which I have to attribute to prosniperschlump being visibly annoyed with me not associating his Roblox character with the two horrible red points which burned themselves right into my soul a few moments ago. I wanted to apologize for my error, when suddenly, the screen came back to life, showing my character standing at an elaborate virtual maze. Text appeared on screen, saying, "you will remain... forever". At this point, I was visibly disturbed. Cold trails of sweet running down my shaking body, adrenal glands pumping my system full of catecholamines. I should have ran, yet somehow, I was not too keen on the idea of bursting into tears, wandering the empty dark hallways of our residence - not that it would be worse than what i was experiencing, I just lacked the intellectual capacity to perform what any other sane human being would do in the situation, because, Reasons. Actually a vile looking impenetrable screen of black smoke formed right behind my chair, sealing me away from the rest of civilization. I had no choice but to follow the instructions of this probably malevolent phenomenon, now that i've realised it had grip on the corporeal world as well. I wanted to take a sip of my tea to regain atleast a marginal portion of my mental abilities, only to find out that the contents of my mug turned to what appeared to be blood and also FROZE. Frightened and dehydrated, I had no choice but to do what the ominious being told me. I started my character through the maze, seeing more and more disturbing scenes in the process. I was aware of the old trick following the right wall and knew that eventually, i would reach the maze end this way, even if i had to endure a lot of the unpleasant "displays". I am not sure how long it took. Perhaps tens of minute, hours - I am unsure. Eventually, I found out something terrible. I was going in circles. The maze looped - it didn't have an exit. I paused. I didn't know what to do, i was desparate. Seeing I realised this, the voice roared again: THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU WILL EXPRERIENCE THIS POORLY MADE VIRTUAL LEGO GORE TILL THE END OF YOUR DAYS (WHICH WILL BE RELATIVELY SOON) THEN YOU JOIN US. I hesitated before speaking. And then i said: "I don't understand! What have i done wrong? Join who?" "OUR LORD DEMAND YOUR DEATH YOU AND YOUR KIND MASSCRED THEM HACKED THEM APART ONLY TO SATISFY YOUR SICK PERVERT DESIRES THEY INEXPLICABLY DE-MATERIALISED AND POSSESED THE GAME OF ROBLOX TO IMPOSE VENGEANCE THROUGH UNEXPLAINED REALITY MANIPULATING MECHANISMS" "But who? I didn't do anything! I didn't massacre anyone!" I exclaimed. "OH REALLY YOU DID NOT?" "No! I have no idea what you are talking about!" "YOU DID" "I don't know what you are talking about! Who did i kill?" "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" "Well that's what I am trying to tell you for the fifth time, for (REDACTED) sake!" Suddenly, silence, rushing to my strained ears as a great detructive wave created by but not limited to movements of tectonic plates under big bodies of water, known to some as the tsunami. After agonizing of this the voice simply said "THE TEA". My jaw dropped. I was so oblivious. It was so apparent the whole time. "ABUSED GATHERED IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS JUST TO PLEASE OUR TASTE RECEPTORS TEA ARE HUMANS TOO YOU KNOW?" I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I don't think there was anything for me to say. I was guilty. "I ALREADY PRICE NOW IT'S YOUR TIME NEFARIOUSBARF69" And i did not resist. Category: Category:Games Category:Users